


Birds Of A Feather Flock Together

by TerraNee



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Lucifer (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angel Wings, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Created the Stars (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Sings (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt Loki (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Suicide, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Soul Bond, Sweet Crowley (Good Omens), Wing Grooming
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraNee/pseuds/TerraNee
Summary: Avant d'aimer son prochain, il est important de s'aimer soi même. Un démon l'apprendra à ses dépends au cours d'une virée nocturne. Cette nuit là, il rencontrera bien plus que son âme sœur : un frère de cœur.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Crowley (Good Omens) & Loki (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	1. Le choix

**~ O ~**

Cette créature n'était pas Satan. Il ne s'agissait tout au plus que d'une grossière caricature. Comment Crowley avait pu se laisser berner ainsi ? Toutes ces années à manigancer, à essayer d’empêcher Armageddon. Toute cette peur de voir un jour le monde détruit pour au final se retrouver à lutter contre un simple golem. Le démon siffla de frustration. Il devait à tout prix se remémorer le mode d'emploi pour tuer une entité mineure.

Les golems étaient des êtres construit à partir d’argile. Celui-ci répondait certainement à distance aux ordres de celui qui l'avait façonné. Crowley se souvenait que pour donner vie à un tel monstre, il était nécessaire d'inscrire les lettres , אמת sur le front de la créature. Cette inscription signifiait : « vérité » en hébreu. Cependant, si Crowley parvenait à effacer la lettre א, l’inscription signifierait alors « Mort » dans la langue hébraïque, et le monstre serait anéantis. Encore fallait-il pouvoir atteindre le front du géant d’argile !

« Aziraphale ! » S'écria-t-il à l'attention de son ami, « Ce n'ai pas Lucifer ! Seulement un Golem. J'ai besoin que tu le distrait un moment, j'ai une idée ! »

Le visage de l'ange passa par tout un panel d'émotions. Crowley pu d'abord y lire la surprise, puis le soulagement et enfin la détermination.

« Je te fais confiance » S'écria Aziraphale en plongeant vers leur adversaire, épée brandit.

Pendant que Crowley se métamorphosait en serpent, l'ange fit de son mieux pour détourner l'attention du monstre. Il tournoyait autour du géant d'argile, aussi gênant qu'un parasite. Les larges mains de la bête tentaient de le chasser, mais en vain. L'épée de l'ange se cogna brutalement sur la peau rocailleuse du Golem. La créature paraissait cependant insensible à la douleur.

Crowley choisi ce moment pour se cramponner au dos de leur ennemi. Le géant essaya de l'attraper, mais le démon était difficile à saisir. Le monstre n'arrivait pas à passer ses bras derrière lui pour déloger son asseyant. Le géant tenta de se rouler au sol, mais l'étau du serpent ne fit que se resserrer.

« Azzziraphale » Siffla Crowley tout en tentant de maintenir le golem immobile. « La vérité se cache dans la nuance ! »

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux de l'ange. L'intelligence d'Aziraphale n'avait jamais cesser d'épater Crowley. La principauté brandit l'épée au dessus de sa tête et par le divin de sa lame, il raya la lettre א sur le front de la créature. Dans un long cris d'agonie, le géant redevint poussière.

Crowley chercha dans les décombres le mantra qui avait permis d'invoquer le démon. Il trouva finalement un petit parchemin sur lequel était inscrit le nom de Dieu. L'invocateur du golem était donc d'origine céleste. Il fit passer le morceau de papier à Aziraphale pour que ce dernier prenne connaissance de la situation.

« Les Salauds ! » s'écria Aziraphale en déchirant rageusement le parchemin.

Crowley eut un hoquet de surprise. Jamais encore il n'avait entendu le blond jurer. Le démon savait cependant que si son ami était dans un tel état, c'était parce qu'il était en colère contre lui même. Aziraphale avait toujours eu une confiance aveugle envers ses supérieurs hiérarchiques. L'ange était cependant en train de prendre conscience, avec un peu de retard, que le monde n'était pas tout noir ou tout blanc. Gabriel avait certainement orchestré cette guerre dans l'unique but de régler ses griefs avec Belzébuth.

Crowley posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du blond. Leurs regards se croisèrent alors et le démon se serait volontiers noyé dans l'azure des yeux de son ami. Il sentit Aziraphale se détendre peu à peu pour finalement le gratifier d'un sourire navré.

« Vous aviez raison mon cher ». Soupira-t-il. « Il n'y a pas d'enfer ou de paradis. Il n'y a que nous. »

Si le cœur de Crowley avait été une bougie, les paroles de l'ange venaient d'en enflammer la mèche. Une douce lueurs d’espoirs se répandit dans les yeux du démon et ce dernier se sentit fondre comme si il avait été fait de cire.

 **~** **OO** **~**

La suite des événements se passa dans un flou indistinct pour Crowley. Adam et ses amis étaient repartit à Tadfield. Aziraphale et lui avaient quant à eux du se résoudre à prendre un bus, faute de Bentley.

Assis côte à côte durant le trajet du retour, les deux amis regardaient défiler le paysage dans un silence apaisé. Crowley se fit la réflexion qu'il pourrait très vite s'habituer à cette proximité avec l'ange. Il pouvait sentir l'eau de Cologne d'Aziraphale mêlée à la sueurs de son combat avec le golem. Le démon aurait voulu poser sa tête sur cette épaule bénite et dormir durant les prochains mois à venir. Il se retint toutefois de céder à une telle tentation.

« Il ne reste plus qu'une seule prophétie. » Annonça l'ange en fixant d'un œil distrait _Les Belles et Bonnes Prophéties d’Agnès Barge_ entre ses mains.

« Et que dit-elle ? » S'enquit Crowley, inquiet que l’apocalypse redémarre à tout instant.

D'une voix douce et clair, l'ange lui lu les dernières lignes qu'avait écrit la sorcière :

_« Les contraires s'attirent, mais qui se ressemble s'assemble._

_L'un plonge dans le néant, l'autre s'élève vers l’éther_

_Deux sangs froids s'unissent pour que la rancœur périsse._

_Deux serpents enlacés pour qu’apparaisse un caducée_

_Le jour d'avant acceptent de vivre parmi leurs semblables_

_La nuit d'après deviendront des êtres bien aimables. »_

« Tu penses que la prophétie parle de nous ? Demanda Crowley, à présent plus curieux qu'inquiet. « Elle fait référence à deux serpents non ? »

« Je ne suis pas un serpent Crowley. » Répondit brusquement Aziraphale.

« Après ta petite rébellion contre le paradis, tu mériterais d'être considérer comme tel. » Le taquina Crowley.

" Qu'essayes-tu d'insinuer Crowley ?" S'énerva Aziraphale. « Que je mérite le courroux divin pour avoir contrecarrer les plans de Gabriel ? »

Crowley se fustigea d'avoir énervé l'ange deux heures seulement après qu'ils aient sauvé le monde.

« Tu serais déjà tombé si c'était le cas mon ange. » Tenta-t-il de se rattraper. «Je pense au contraire que nous méritons tout les deux d'être récompensé pour avoir déjoué les plans de nos patrons. »

« Je me demande ce que vont devenir Gabriel et les autres... » Soupira Aziraphale en s'avachissant sur son siège. « Pas que je me soucis encore de lui ou de ses perfides de sous-fifres, mais Dieu n'a certainement pas toléré leurs manigances... »

« Je n'ose pas imaginer la punition du Seigneur des Mouches pour avoir fourni un Golem à Gabriel. » Frissonna Crowley en songeant à toutes les tortures dont l'enfer était capable. « Satan doit être furieux...»

« A ton avis, qui est le véritable géniteur d'Adam si ce n'est pas Lucifer ? » Demanda l'ange, la mine songeuse.

« Certainement une entité mineur des enfers. » Songea Crowley. « J'ai entendu dire que les Djinns étaient très doués pour créer des illusions. Cela ne m'étonnerai pas que Adam soit le rejetons d'une de ces créatures. »

« Il est possible que nous ne le sachions jamais. ». Conclu Aziraphale d'une voix lointaine.

« Nous n'avons plus à nous en préoccuper. » Raisonna Crowley. « Le principal et de constater que tout est revenu à la normal. »

« C'est vraiment ce que tu espères ? » Demanda l'ange, se redressant soudainement sur son siège pour mieux croiser le regard du démon. « Que nos vies redeviennent comme elles l'ont toujours été ? »

Le démon sentit son cœur faire des acrobaties dans sa poitrine. Était-ce la manière pour Aziraphale de lui dire qu'il voulait que la situation change ? Que leur relation évolue ? Qu'il acceptait enfin le démon dans sa vie au lieu de renier leur amitié ? A présent que l'ange avait reconnu qu'ils étaient dans leur propre camp, Crowley ne pouvait plus s'empêcher d'espérer.

« Tout dépend de la vitesse à laquelle tu veux que les choses évolues mon ange. » Avoua-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

« Et bien je...Je pensais que... » Bégaya l'ange, se tortillant nerveusement sur son siège.

« Oui ? » L'encouragea Crowley.

« Que...Que je devrais peut-être prendre ma retraite. » Termina le blond dans un souffle.

« Votre retraite ? » S'étrangla Crowley, ne pouvant cacher sa déception.

« Oui ma retraite d'ange. » Confirma Aziraphale, l'air soudain déterminé à éviter le regard du démon fixé sur lui. « Je doute d'avoir encore ma place au paradis... Et puis, la librairie est en ruine à présent. Je peux peut-être commencer une nouvelle vie ailleurs.Dans une maison de campagne par exemple ? ».

« Cela ressemble à un projet tout à fait réalisable ». Parvint à se reprendre le démon. « Ce sera peut-être l'occasion d'organiser ce fameux pique-nique que je vous ai promis il y a longtemps ? »

Aziraphale lui lança un regard à la fois étonné et appréciateur.

« Ne vous sentez pas obligé envers moi, mon cher. J'ai proposé ce pique-nique par hasard. J'étais juste effrayé de ce que vous alliez faire avec cette eau bénite... »

Crowley ne savait quoi faire de cet aveu. L'ange venait à la fois de décliner son invitation tout en lui avouant qu'il s'était inquiété pour lui. Le démon choisi de rassurer l'ange au lieu de s'acharner sur l'idée d'organiser ce stupide pique-nique.

« Je te l'ai dit Angelo, c'était juste un moyen de me protéger d'Hastur...Il était constamment en train surveiller mon dos. Une vraie plaie d’Égypte ! »

« Et qu'est devenu ce pauvre bougre ? » Demanda le blond .

Il est condamné à danser sur Time Waits For No One pour l'éternité. Résuma Crowley avec un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

Au regard interrogateur de l'ange, il se permis de préciser :

« Je l'ai coincé dans une cassette de Freddie Mercury. »

Les sourcils de Aziraphale se haussèrent de manière comique. Crowley ne pu s'empêcher glousser face à l'expression de l'ange. Le rire d'Aziraphale s'ajouta bientôt au sien et le bus fut rempli de leurs ricanements.

« Un jour, il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu parviens à arrêter le temps et à bloquer tes ennemis dans des cassettes... » Déclara le blond entre deux hoquets de rire.

Crowley aurait voulu lui répondre tout de suite. Lui expliquer qui il était, pourquoi il était doté d'une telle puissance. Cependant, la révélation de son identité aurait réveillé une douleur sourde dans le cœur de l'ange. Crowley n'était pas prêt à lui imposer une telle souffrance. Il ne le serait sans doute jamais... A la place, le démon aurait préféré déclamer tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour l'être merveilleux assis à ses côtés. Il aurait voulu vomir les même vers qui encombre la langue des poètes.

Mais les mots s’étouffèrent dans la gorge du démon alors que le bus ralentissait. Crowley ne se rendit compte que trop tard qu'ils venaient de s’arrêter devant la librairie d'Aziraphale.

Voyant l'ange se préparer à sortir, Crowley parvint à lui saisir le bras. Il sentait son cœur échouer dans sa poitrine à l'idée que que l'ange n'entendent pas tout les mots qu'il voulait lui offrir en bouquet. Cependant, la bouche du démon s’ouvrait et se fermait sans qu'un traite son n'en sorte.

Ses doigts étaient accrochés comme des serres au manteau de son ami. Aziraphale lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« La librairie doit être dans un sale état. »Parvint finalement à croasser le rouquin. « Tu peux venir chez moi si tu veux... »

Les yeux d'Aziraphale s'illuminèrent, mais si brièvement que Crowley cru l'avoir imaginé. Les traits de son ami se tordirent alors dans une moue désespéré.

« M...Merci pour l'invitation Crowley, mais je préfère aller évaluer les dégâts de la librairie. » Bredouilla l'ange, son visage prenant une légère teinte rosé. « De plus, je dois vérifier si il ne reste pas un ou deux livres à sauver... »

Crowley se laissa hypnotiser par la rougeur s'étendant sur les joues de l'ange. Était-ce lui qui avait provoqué une telle réaction ?

« Ne peux-tu pas attendre demain ? » Demanda le rouquin.

Aziraphale le couva un instant du regard tout en se tordant nerveusement les mains.

« Essayes de te reposer d'accord ? » Finit-il par répondre d'une voix tremblante. « Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on empêche l'apocalypse. Tu mérites une bonne nuit de sommeil... »

« Aziraphale... » Supplia le démon dans un souffle.

Mais l'ange c'était déjà levé de son siège. Ce dernier trébucha vers la sortie et ne se retourna qu'une fois arrivé à la porte du bus.

« Bonne soirée Crowley. » Le salua-t-il d'une voix chevrotante.

Mais Crowley refusait de le laisser fuir. Il le rejoignit en une enjambé, empêchant la porte automatique de se refermer sur lui.

« Te laisserais-tu tenter par un dîner au Ritz ? Demain 18H ?

Aziraphale semblait tétanisé face à l'insistance du démon. Toutefois, il eut l'air de reprendre ses esprits car il lâcha un : « Tentation accomplie » avant que la porte du bus ne se referme.

Un sourire irrépressible se dessina sur les lèvres du rouquin, mais avant qu'il ne pu savourer correctement sa victoire, une voix sensuelle susurra à son oreille :

« Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à craquer pour un petit chérubin... ».

**~ OOO ~**

Sentant la présence démoniaque dans son dos, Crowley se retourna vivement pour faire face à son ennemie. La créature avait la forme d'une belle et sombre jeune femme, entièrement vêtue de cuire. A la lumière des néons, Crowley pu toutefois remarquer que le côté gauche de son visage semblait horriblement marqué et mutilé.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda-t-il, les dents serrées d’anticipation.

« Mon nom est Mazikeen, mais tu peux m'appeler Maze. » Répondit la femme en le gratifiant d'un sourire tapageur.

« Le bras droit de Lucifer... » Comprit Crowley, prit de panique.

D'après les rumeurs, Mazikeen était une succube à l'ambition démesuré qui était arrivé à monter en grade en à peine quelques siècles. Maze était l'un des tortionnaires les plus décorés des enfers. Crowley allait devoir redoubler de prudence et d’ingéniosité pour échapper à cette diablesse.

« Dans le mille. » Confirma la jeune femme en le gratifiant d'un clin d’œil coquin. « On peut dire que tu as tapé dans l’œil du grand patron mon mignon. Tes petits tours de passe-passe ne sont pas passé inaperçu en bas ».

« Que me voulez-vous ? Grinça Crowley, déjà prêt à utiliser le réseau téléphonique de son portable pour fuir.

« Du calme mon poulain. » Tenta de le rassurer Maze en s'adossant à la barre du bus comme le ferait une danseuse de Pole-danse. « Je suis juste venu t'offrir une promotion ».

« Une promotion ? » S'étrangla le démon, oubliant momentanément ses projet d'évasion.

« Lucifer serait ravi d'avoir un démon comme toi à ses côtés. Et qui sait ? Nous pourrions devenir des amis proches tout les deux...A moins que ton intérêt ne se porte que sur les anges rondelets ? »

Crowley avala avec difficulté sa salive. Son cerveau travaillait à plein régime pour décliner l'offre de la démone sans subir les flammes de l'enfer en punition. Cependant, la colère brûlait en lui comme un feu ardent et il se sentait incapable d'avoir une seule pensée cohérente.

« Cela fait plus de 6000 ans que je traîne ma carcasse sur terre et jamais Lucifer n'a daigné m'accorder la moindre considération. » Répondit finalement le démon, ponctuant chacun de ses mots de tout le venin et la rancœur dont il était rempli. « J'ai pris ma retraite de démon au moment même ou j'ai désobéit aux ordres de Belzébuth. Tu t'ai déplacé pour rien Mazikeen. »

En un éclair, la démone s'était précipité sur lui pour le tenir d'une main par le col de sa veste.

« Parce que tu penses réellement pouvoir renier ta propre nature sans contre partie ? » S'impatienta la jeune femme. « Tu es naïf petit serpent... »

« C'est une menace ? » Siffla Crowley, à moitié étouffé par les mains griffues de la créature.

Le brun caverneux et le l'or reptilien de leurs yeux s’affrontèrent un moment avant que la succube ne relâche son emprise sur sa gorge.

« Juste un avertissement. » Annonça Maze d'un ton amère. « Prends le temps de penser à ma proposition. Tu es un démon Crowley. Nous tirons notre force du pouvoir de Lucifer. Sans lui, les années vont finir par te rattraper et tu tomberas en poussière avant même d'avoir pu profiter de la vie aux côtés de ton joli blondinet. »

« Ma réponse sera toujours la même ! » Explosa Crowley, tremblant de rage.

Le rouquin était terrifié à l'idée que la démone puisse connaître l'affection qu'il portait à l'ange. Elle allait certainement utiliser cette information pour le faire chanter.

Un silence pesant s'abattit entre eux. Maze avait l'air d'évaluer si elle devait le tuer maintenant ou attendre un peu afin de lui préparer un joli assortiment de tortures. Les lèvres de la diablesse finirent toutefois à se dresser en un sombre rictus, peu semblable au sourire enjôleur qu'elle avait eut un instant plus tôt.

« Je te donne une semaine pour que tu reviennes à la raison Crowley. » Le prévint-elle. « Si tu t’obstines à renier l'autorité de Satan, je te conseil de mettre de l'ordre dans tes affaires, car tes jours seront alors comptés... »

Et sur ces mots, la démone disparue.

Crowley parcourue le chemin jusqu'à son appartement tel un automate. Tourmenté, épuisé, blessé, il n’arrivait plus à penser clairement. En une soirée, il avait empêché la fin du monde, fait un premier pas pour conquérir l'amour de sa vie et obtenue une promotion. Cette enchaînement d’événements n'avait absolument aucun sens.

Sa fatigue était telle qu'il ignora le tressaillement de ses plantes lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'ambiance calfeutrée de sa chambre. Un lit aux couvertures de satin noire l'y attendait.

Crowley se dévêtit entièrement, heureux de se défaire du cuire étouffant qui lui moulait le corps. Il déplia alors lentement ses ailes avec un soupir de soulagement. Jamais il n'avait montré à Aziraphale ce cauchemar de plumes noirs, à moitié désossé. Il ne lui restait de sa chute que son aile supérieur droite et son intermédiaire gauche. Le reste n'était plus que moignons , os et chaires déchiquetés. Le miroir de sa penderie lui imposa la vision de sa silhouette déséquilibré dans l'obscurité. Jetant dans un coin de la chambre ses lunettes, Crowley se glissa dans la douceur de ses draps. Avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, le démon se jura intérieurement qu'il ne laisserait pas l'enfer le reprendre. Il n’appartiendrait jamais qu'à une seule créature sur terre, et cette personne, ce n'était ni Dieu, ni Satan.

*****

_Raphaël voguait dans l'espace, ses six ailes d'archange battant dans le vide._

_Ses mains d'artiste étaient occupés à manipuler la gravité de deux galaxies simultanément. Dans sa course, une des galaxie alla traverser le cœur du disque de la seconde, produisant une onde de choc gigantesque. L'interaction produisit une salve de gaz et de poussière semblables à des vaguelettes d'eau sur un lac sombre._

_Il n'y eut alors qu'une seule et même galaxie à observer dans les cieux, entourée d'un anneau bleuté composé d'étoiles jeunes et brillantes._

_« Tu te sens si seul que tu obliges les galaxies à se rencontrer ? » Demanda une voix soyeuse que Raphaël aurait reconnu entre mille._

_« Je ne suis pas seul, puisque tu viens constamment me rendre visite, Lucifer. » Répondit le Starmaker en souriant à son aîné._

_« Il n'y a qu'avec toi que j'arrive à avoir de vrais conversations. Lui avoua Lucifer d'un ton morne._

_L'étoile du matin venait souvent admirer son travail et lui tenir compagnie. Raphaël lui en était très reconnaissant. Cependant, cela faisait quelques temps que Lucifer paraissait préoccupé._

_Il pouvait sentir la peur grimper dans le cœur de son frère comme des ronces sur un pilier de marbre blanc. Lucifer paraissait toujours si fort, si inébranlable. Cependant, Raphaël savait que ce n'était qu'une façade. Son aîné était constamment désireux de plaire, aux autres anges comme à Dieu. Il n'était vraiment lui même qu'en sa présence. Raphaël ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir honoré d'une telle confiance._

_Ils étaient tout deux issus de la première nichée. Dieu avait déchiré sept morceaux de son voile cosmique pour les créer, eux et leurs cinq autre frères. Raphaël et Lucifer avaient toutefois tissé un lien unique._

_« Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas me rejoindre à Éden ? » Le supplia pour la énième fois Lucifer. « Il fait si froid ici et je me suis donné tant de mal pour que le soleil puisse caresser la terre de ses doux et chaud rayons. »_

_« Tu sais parfaitement que ma place est dans les étoiles. » Objecta Raphaël. « Je me sens toujours si inutile en bas... Je ne comprend pas quel utilité peut avoir le titre de guérisseur. A part ressentir le bonheur des anges, mes dons d'empathie ne me servent à rien... »_

_« Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à mère ? » Suggéra Lucifer. « Elle ne t'a sûrement pas donné ce don par hasard. »_

_« J'ai essayé, mais elle demeure sourde à toutes mes questions. »_

_« Il faut dire qu'elle est très occupé à la construction de la terre en ce moment. » Résonna son aîné en jetant un regard vers la petite planète bleue qui brillait dans les ténèbres. « Voilà sept jour qu'elle travail avec acharnement et les travaux ne sont toujours pas terminés... »_

_« Le spectacle promet d'être fabuleux » Se réjouit Raphaël en observant à son tour l'astre au loin._

_« Un grand spectacle certes, mais où nous ne serons que des figurants...» Grinça Lucifer, une moue amère sur le visage._

_« Que veux-tu dire ? »S'enquit le guérisseur._

_« Mère a le projet délirant de créer des êtres à son image. »_

_« Une nouvelle couvée d'anges ? »S'étonna Raphaël._

_« Pas tout a fait. Elle appel ça des **Humains.** Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, ils nous seront supérieurs. » Pesta son aîné._

_« Est-ce une si mauvaise chose ? »_

_« Nous étions là les premiers. » S'écria Lucifer, l'air outré que son cadet remette en question sa place dans la hiérarchie céleste._

_« Tu parles comme un chérubin. » Fit remarquer Raphaël à son aîné. « Tu pensais réellement que Dieu allait te faire siéger sur la montagne de l’assemblée, a l’extrémité du septentrion ? Si elle nous a créé, c'est pour l'aider à façonner le monde, non pour le gouverner »._

_« Et pourquoi pas ? » Le contra Lucifer. « Elle a mis en moi toute la sagesse, l'intelligence et la beauté qu'elle possédait. A quoi bon tout ces dons si ce n'est pour régner à ses côtés ?_

_« Fait attention mon frère, l'orgueil déforme tes traits et te donne l'air d'un fou. »_

_« Et ton humilité te condamnera à l'oubli Raphaël. Lorsque ces humains auront envahis la terre, pas un seul ne se souviendra de ton nom. Tu demeureras seul au milieu du néant »_

_« J'ai demandé à mère un assistant. » Riposta brusquement Raphaël, les yeux brillant d'espoir._

_« Pour créer des astres que les humains ne pourront jamais atteindre ? » Ironisa Lucifer._

_« Peut-être qu'ils le pourront un jour... » Murmura le StarMaker d'une voix rêveuse._

_« Cesse de fantasmer Raphaël, ou tu vas finir par perdre l'esprit. »_

_« Et toi de cesse de désirer Lucifer, ou tu risques de te perdre tout court... »_


	2. L'absence

**~ O ~**

Malgré sa fatigue, Crowley s'était réveillé aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Depuis qu'il avait repris conscience, le démon avait tenté par trois fois de se dépêtrer de ses draps de satin ; à chaque tentative, une douleur fulgurante avait explosé dans ses omoplates. Crowley savait qu'il n'était pas blessé. Pourtant, il souffrait. La médecine moderne aurait qualifié son mal de « douleurs fantômes ». C'était comme si un couteau s'enfonçait sans cesse dans sa peau pour lui rappeler qu'il avait été amputé de quatre de ses ailes.

Ce matin en particulier, il était d'une telle fragilité que le moindre choc, lui semblait-il, risquait de désintégrer son corps et sa conscience.

Une heure passa, puis deux, pendant lesquelles il eut tout le loisir de réfléchir.

Crowley, jadis appelé Raphaël, était encore à ce jour un être éthéré. Même si on l'avait privé d'une grande partie de sa divinité, le démon était parvenue à garder jalousement l’espérance dans le creux de ses mains. Pour le démon, cet espoir était la plus grande des victoire qu'il puisse remporter sur sa condition d'ange déchu.

Crowley était bien placé pour le savoir, les gens ne se définissaient pas par leurs vices, mais au contraire, par ce qu’ils avaient gardé d’intact, de pur, au plus profond d'eux même. Certes, l'Amour de Dieu lui avait été arraché. Et alors quoi ? D'où venait la règle qu'un démon ne puisse pas aimer ? Se faire amputer de sa part divine le condamnait-il à faire de lui un animal féroce ? Non. Malgré sa malédiction, jamais il n'avait pu se passer des minutes de vie passées en présence d'Aziraphale.

Si la compagnie de l'ange lui avait bien apprit une chose, c'est qu'il existe un fragment de paradis en chacun de nous. Crowley parvenait à l'entre-apercevoir dans les sourires de son ami.

Chaque regard lancé à cet être doux et sensible lui avait donné la force d'agir afin que cet amour devienne une réalité tangible. Le démon se rattachait à l' espoir de pouvoir, peut-être un jour, goutter aux lèvres de l'ange. C'était la promesse d'un souffle de vie, d'un jour meilleur, empli non plus de douleur et de manque, mais de désir et d'harmonie. Crowley refusait de se rattacher à sa vie antérieur. Il avait la conviction que le bonheur était à porté de main. Qu'il possédait déjà tout les ingrédients en lui. Ne restait plus qu'à le bâtir.

Vers neuf heures, Crowley se décida à agir coûte que coûte. Ce soir était peut-être sa dernière chance de se faire aimer d'Aziraphale. Il fallait qu'il s'habille et qu'il passe chez le fleuriste.

Il fit de son mieux pour ignorer la douleur lancinante dans son dos alors qu'il se préparait pour la journée qui l'attendait.

Depuis son balcon, il observa la ville s'animer, prenant de lentes bouffées de tabac en guise de petit déjeuné. Tout était parfaitement figé dans la lumière acidulée du matin. Sur le parking en bas de son appartement, il pouvait distinguer le soleil se réverbérer sur le capot sombre de sa Bentley. Crowley en avait conclu que les événements de la veille avait miraculeusement été annulé par Adam. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que le librairie de Aziraphale avait elle aussi retrouvé sa gloire passé.

Le fil de ses pensées l’entraîna à songer à la librairie en feu. Il avait cru perdre son ange lorsqu'il ne l'avait pas retrouvé dans le brasier. Crowley ne savait pas ce qu'il serait devenu si Aziraphale était mort ce jour là. Le démon se fit cependant violence pour oublier la détresse qu'il avait ressentit. Son ami était vivant, en sécurité, et à présent libéré de ses obligations envers le ciel. Ne restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de se faire lui-même oublier de Lucifer. Il était hors de question que Crowley laisse son frère le manipuler. Le démon ignorait si son aîné avait fini par le démasquer, mais il ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

Jetant un coup d’œil à sa montre, il se dit qu'il était temps de sortir. Crowley avait encore une semaine devant lui pour réfléchir à un plan pour se débarrasser de Lucifer et de son lieutenant des enfers.

**~ OO ~**

Il existait des règles précises pour courtiser un ange. Voyez-vous, si les démons étaient très portés sur la danse pour séduire leurs partenaires, les créatures célestes privilégiaient quant à elles le chant pour déclarer leur amour. Cela expliquait en grande partie pourquoi les anges n'avaient strictement pas le droit de danser. Et bien qu'aucune lois n'interdisait aux démons de chanter, ces derniers refusaient tout simplement de se rappeler l'existence de cet organe d'origine angélique.

Le Moyen âge n'avait pas été seulement marqué par les guerres, les épidémies ou les famines. Il y existait aussi une certaine finesse se traduisant par l’amour courtois. C'était les anges eux même qui avaient apporté cette tradition dans leurs baguages à cette époque charnière du christianisme. Au grand dam des démons, il subsista pendant plusieurs siècles une équivalence entre le fait d’aimer et celui de chanter. Sous une forme lyrique, l'amant devait confier ses sentiments à l'être aimé et en prouver la pureté. Ainsi, par-delà l’image de temps des ténèbres, l’ère médiévale avait curieusement fait resurgir ces étranges coutumes soumises aux anges pour gagner le cœur de leur moitié.

Crowley avait cependant attendu la fin du XIX siècles pour mettre ces règles en pratique.

C'était un beau matin de Mars 1891. Aziraphale organisait un salon littéraire dans sa librairie et avait cordialement invité Crowley à le rejoindre. Non pas que le démon eut été friand de littérature, mais l'enthousiasme de son ami était tel qu'il n'avait pas trouvé le courage de décliner son invitation.

Aziraphale profitait pleinement de sa notoriété dans le milieu mondain pour accumuler des livres sans dépenser le moindre centime. En une décennie, la librairie avait acquis plus d'une centaine d'ouvrages en tout genre.

Dès qu'il avait passé le seuil de la porte, Crowley s'était retrouvé acculé par nombre de jeune gens, tous curieux de faire sa connaissance.

Des « Alors c'est vous le fameux Anthony J. Crowley ! » et « Aziraphale nous à tant parlé de vous ! » fusaient dans tout les sens et le démon ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Merci Satan, la main secourable de l'ange vint l'arracher à cette foule pour l’entraîner à l’écart des autre invité.

« Crowley, tu es finalement venu ! » Se réjouit Aziraphale en gratifiant le rouquin d'un sourire lumineux.

« La tentation était trop forte mon ange, jamais je ne raterais l'occasion de te voir en smoking ». Tenta de plaisanter Crowley.

Le démon cru apercevoir une légère rougeur sur les joues de l'ange avant que ce dernier ne le sermonne :

« Vieux serpent, cesse de faire le malin et regarde autour de toi ! N'est-ce pas magnifique de voir tout ces jeunes talents dans ma librairie ? Peut-être pourrais-tu leur donner quelques conseils ? Tu aidais William de temps en temps non ? . »

« Tu veux dire qu'il plagiait allègrement tout mes discours. » Ronchonna Crowley.

« Qui ne serait pas fasciné par tes monologues mon cher ? » Le taquina Aziraphale avec un clin d’œil complice.

« Je n'arrive pas à déterminer si c'est une remarque ou une éloge ».

« Je vais telaisser réfléchir à la réponse pendant que je m'occupe de mes autres invités. Fredonna l'ange en tapotant amicalement l'épaule du démon. « N'hésite pas à discuter avec eux, ils sont tous d'un goût exquis ».

Crowley aurait volontiers rebondi sur ce dernier commentaire, mais Aziraphale s'était déjà perdu dans la foule.

Très vite, l’intérêt qu'on portait à Crowley s'atténua. Le démon n'était en effet pas très loquace en plus de dégager une aura inquiétante.

Les yeux du démon n'avaient de cesse de chercher l'ange parmi la foule. Crowley avait sentit la jalousie le ronger intérieurement en remarquant l'adoration qu'Aziraphale portait à un jeune dandy. Le bougre était en effet d'une rare beauté, se démarquant du commun des mortels avec ses cheveux longs, ses cravates lavallières et les boutonnières de ses costumes fleuries d’un œillet.

« C'est Oscar Wilde ». Glissa une voix inconnue à son oreille. « Il est parvenu à se faire un nom dans le monde littéraire par le biais de la poésie et le soutient de votre ami. »

En se retournant vers son interlocuteur, Crowley découvrit un splendide jeune homme.

_« Si Aziraphale n'a aucun sens de la mode », songea Crowley, « il a plutôt bon goût en matière de beauté masculine... »._

« Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? » Demanda le démon sans masquer son intérêt pour la belle créature en face de lui.

« Sire Alfred Douglas, pour vous servir ». Le Salua l'homme avec une petite courbette théâtrale.

Crowley songea que la personnalité de ce garçon lui plaisait déjà.

« Antony J.Crowley. » Se présenta-t-il à son tour. « J'ai entendu parler de vous. Le marquis de Queensberry est votre père il me semble. »

« A mon grand désarroi, oui. » Soupira Douglas, une main sur la poitrine comme si il était prit d'un haut le cœur. « Qu'elle chose étrange que les noms ne trouvez-vous pas ? Un homme est sensé éprouver de la fierté à porter le sien, mais généralement, il lui inspire la honte de tout ce qu'il n'est pas. »

« Ce qu'on appel une rose, embaumerait autant sous un autre nom. » Récita Crowley sans réfléchir.

« C'est une citations de William Shakespeare, je me trompe ? Êtes-vous auteur ? » S'extasia le jeune homme.

« Non. La littérature n'est pas vraiment mon domaine d'expertise. » Répondit vaguement le démon.

« Comment connaissez-vous ce cher Aziraphale si vous n’êtes pas écrivain ? S'étonna Douglas. Il ne sort pratiquement jamais de sa librairie. »

« Nous... nous somme rencontré dans un jardin. » Éluda Crowley. Ce qui n'était pas foncièrement faux si on y réfléchissait bien...

« C'est le destin de toutes fleurs... » En conclu son interlocuteur, la mine rêveuse.

« Pardon ? » S'étrangla le rouquin.

« Ne me regardez pas avec cet air choqué. Cela fait plus d'un quart d'heure que vous êtes ici, et vous n'avez cessé de regarder votre ami comme si il était la seule chose digne de votre intérêt.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler ». Tenta de nier le démon en fixant obstinément le sol à ses pieds.

« Détendez-vous Anthony. Nous jouons dans la même cour tout les deux. » Le rassura Douglas. « En vérité, j'espérais rendre jaloux Oscar en vous abordant. Cependant, votre regard possessif dirigé vers Aziraphale m'a fait supposé que je n'étais pas le seul à chercher l'attention d'un homme... »

De longue minutes passèrent sans que Crowley parvienne à retrouver sa voix. Il pensait jusqu'alors que son attirance pour l'ange était demeuré imperceptible. Le jeune londonien venait cependant de lui prouver le contraire. Son silence ne faisait que confirmer les suppositions de son interlocuteur.

« Que proposez-vous pour mettre fin à cette tourmente ? » Fini par répondre Crowley, la voix mal-assurée.

« A les rendre fou de jalousie pardi ! » S'extasia le blond, un sourire comploteur sur le visage.

A se demander qui était le vrai démon dans cette pièce...

« Et comment allons-nous procéder ? »

« Laissez-moi vous montrer ». Répondit le jeune homme en se dressant sur un tabouret, à la manière d'un orateur.

« Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! » Appela Douglas à l’attention des autres invités.

La foule se tourna alors en direction du jeune fanfaron, curieux d'entendre ce qu'il avait à annoncer.

« La muse est venue à l'instant me visiter ! Expliqua-t-il en jetant un regard calculé vers Crowley. C'est pourquoi, je voudrais vous servir les vers qu'elle vient de me chuchoter à l’oreille ! »

Des applaudissements et des cris d'encouragement fusèrent dans toute la salle. Douglas avait l'air très satisfait de son effet.

Sa voix emplit alors la librairie dans un doux timbre de ténor. Crowley était fasciné par la candeur du garçon. Même après que le poème eut été déclamé, les derniers vers trottaient encore dans son esprit.

_« ...My name is Love_

_Then straight the first did turn himself to me_

_And cried, 'He lieth, for his name is Shame,_

_But I am Love, and I was wont to be_

_Alone in this fair garden, till he came_

_Unasked by night; I am true Love, I fill_

_Lovers'hearts with mutual flame.'_

_Then sighing, said the other, 'Have thy will,_

_I am the Love that dare not speak its name. »_

On pouvait dire que Douglas avait bien réussi son coup. Wild était à présent si jaloux que le démon pouvait sentir les yeux de l'homme lui jeter des éclairs dans le dos.

Après que les invités eurent félicité le chanteur, Oscar avait fendue la foule pour se dresser devant Crowley, tel un lion enragé. Le démon aurait presque ri de la situation si il n'avait pas aperçu le regard troublé de son ange dans un coin de la librairie.

« Et vous ? » L’aborda abruptement le dandy avec un sourire railleur. « Allez-vous à votre tour enchanter nos oreilles comme l'a fait Sire Douglas ? Vous avez été sa muse l'espace d'un instant. Ce beau garçon ne mérite-il pas un éloge à son tour ? ».

Crowley jeta un coup d’œil dans la direction de Douglas. Ce dernier ne pu cependant lui répondre que par un regard désolé.

« Je...Je ne... » Bredouilla le démon, incapable de penser correctement tant la situation lui paraissait grotesque.

« Quelle éloquence ! » Le complimenta Oscar, une profonde ironie dans la voix. « Je pensais pourtant que ce salon était consacré aux écrivains et aux poètes. Me serais-je fourvoyé ? »

Le démon se sentit prit d'un vertige face aux nombres de regards qui étaient à présent fixés sur lui.

« Crowley ne chante pas » Intervint finalement Aziraphale en s'interposant entre eux.

L'ange était certainement au courant de la répugnance qu'avaient les démons pour le chant. Crowley se sentit touché que Aziraphale le protège de ce désagrément. Mais son ami se trompait.

« Un poème suffirait, j'en suis certain ». Insista le dandy.

La patience du démon commençait sérieusement à s'épuiser. Non pas à cause de l'impolitesse de Wild. A vrai dire, il se fichait cordialement de l’opinion que l'homme pouvait bien avoir de lui.

Non, son problème était plus intrinsèque.

Les démons voyez-vous, étaient tous capable de chanter. Cependant, leur voix céleste leur rappelait irrémédiablement le paradis perdu. C'était en ce dernier point que Crowley différait de ses semblables. En effet, depuis qu'il avait rencontré Aziraphale dans le jardin d’éden, Crowley ne craignait plus de ressentir cette douce nostalgie du paradis qu’invoquait le chant. Ainsi, lorsqu'il avait apprit la manière de séduire son bien aimé, il s'était appliqué à lui écrire la plus belle des déclaration d'amour.

Il se trouvait dans la ville portuaire de Scarborough à l'époque. On était à la fin du Moyen-Âge, au XVe siècle plus précisément. La grande foire commerciale de l’été durait un mois et demi, de mi-août à fin septembre. Les artistes y venaient présenter leurs créations, en particulier les bardes. Sa chanson était née là-bas. Les troubadours ne signaient pas leurs œuvres à l’époque, et des compositions d’une grande beauté étaient généralement attribuées à des anonymes. En particulier cette chanson qui traversa les siècles: Scarborough Fair.

Crowley avait fait de son mieux pour que cette chanson arrive un jour aux oreilles d'Aziraphale. Mais ce n'était plus suffisant. Il voulait à présent que l'ange sache qui en était l'auteur. Le démon sentait ses dernières forces céder. L'occasion était trop belle.

Ses vers étaient restés trop longtemps enfouis dans son cœur. Ses mots avaient trop longtemps été volé par des bardes de pacotilles. Sa voix angélique fusa dans l'air comme un souffle rédempteur.

_Are you going to Scarborough Fair?_

_Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme_

_Remember me to one who lives there_

_He once was a true love of mine_

_Tell him to make me a cambric shirt_

_Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme_

_Without no seams nor needle work_

_Then he'll be a true love of mine_

_Tell him to find me an acre of land_

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_

_Between the salt water and the sea strands_

_Then he'll be a true love of mine_

_Tell him to reap it with a sickle of leather_

_Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme_

_And gather it all in a bunch of heather_

_Then he'll be a true love of mine_

_Are you going to Scarborough Fair?_

_Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme_

_Remember me to one who lives there_

_He once was a true love of mine_

Le temps de cette confession, Crowley avait gardé les yeux résolument fixés sur la nuque pale de l'ange. Lorsque enfin, il osa lever son regard sur l’assistance, il fut surprit de découvrir les expressions ébahies de Wild et des autres convives. Tous l'avaient écouté dans un silence religieux, mais seul la réaction de son ange comptait en cet instant. Tournant un regard incertain vers Aziraphale, il sentit son sang s'embraser à la vue des larmes qui coulaient de ses joues.

Les paroles qui avaient suivi avaient cependant refroidi le démon au plus profond de son être.

« C'était très beau Crowley » Avait simplement commenté l'ange avec un sourire contrit.

Aziraphale n'avait pas répondu par son propre chant. Crowley comprit alors. Sa demande amoureuse venait d'être décliné. Son ami n'était pas amoureux de lui en retour. C'était des larmes de pitié qui coulaient sur le joues de son bien-aimée.

Crowley se sentit tomber en disgrâce pour la deuxième fois de son existence. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit, au nom de l'enfer, pour déclarer sa passion ainsi ? Qu'elle folie lui était donc passé par le tête ?

La voix d'Oscar Wild l'aida soudain à reprendre pied dans la réalité.

« Je vous présente mes excuses Monsieur Crowley. J'ai agit comme un idiot ». S'excusa le dandy, une expression coupable sur le visage. « Pensez-vous que j'ai une chance d'inspirer à mon tour Sire Douglas ? ». Finit-il par demander, les yeux remplis d’espoirs.

« Le seul moyen de se débarrasser d'une tentation est d'y céder. Essayez de lui résister, et votre âme aspire maladivement aux choses qu'elle s'est défendues. » Répondit Crowley sur un ton monocorde.

Et sur c'est mots, Crowley était sorti de la librairie sans même un au revoir pour Aziraphale ou Douglas. Crowley se fit la promesse solennelle que jamais plus, il ne chanterait à nouveau.

Ce qu'il ignorait encore, c'est que sa chanson, si longtemps oublié, deviendrait bientôt la mélodie la plus connue du royaume d'Angleterre.

**~ OOO ~**

Le temps avait passé, et Crowley était de nouveau prêt à tenter sa chance.

Le démon gara sa voiture un peu plus loin de la librairie qu'à son habitude afin de faire un saut chez le fleuriste. Il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête, transformer le persil, la sauge, le romarin et le thym en une composition plus fleurie.

A l'époque où il était encore un ange, Crowley avait toujours aimé donner des noms aux belles choses qu'il créait. Alpha du Centaure, Sirius, Rigel, Rose, Lys, Aster...Mais c'était sous sa forme de démon qu'il avait commencé à inventer des histoires pour ses étoiles et glissé des messages cachés dans ses fleurs.

Lorsqu'il sortit de chez le fleuriste, c'était les bras débordants de splendides pivoines, d'achillée, d’anémone rouge et d'aster pourpre.

Comme dans une vision fantasmagorique, le démon aperçu alors son ange sortir de la librairie. Les yeux d'Aziraphale trahissaient une pure extase. Mais ce n'était en aucun cas parce qu'il avait aperçu Crowley sur le trottoir opposé. Un autre homme au teint matte lui enjambait le pas, l'air tout aussi enthousiaste.

Les deux hommes marchaient cote à cote en riant. L'inconnue prit alors la main d'Aziraphale pour lui faire exécuter un tour sur lui même. L'ange ne lui résista pas et se permit même de rougir dans la manœuvre. Ils se lançaient des regards complices, oublieux du monde autour d'eux. Leur manège dura tout le long de Soho Square, leur démarche dansante s'accordant dans une mélodie silencieuse.

Crowley observa leurs silhouettes s'éloigner jusqu'à ne devenir que deux points au loin.

Le démon resta là, immobile, les mains s’accrochant à ses fleurs. Leur parfum embaumait l'air, mais Crowley ne pouvait sentir que l'absence criante d'amour dans son cœur. En l'espace d'un instant, l'espace entre lui et Aziraphale était devenu un abîme. Et Crowley n'avait plus qu'à faire un pas en arrière pour tomber dans le désespoir.

Le démon pensa d'abord à aller tuer de ses propres mains l'homme qui osait poser ses mains sur son ange. Mais il se souvint que jamais Aziraphale ne lui avait rendu ses sentiments, qu'importe toutes les attentions qu'il avait eu pour lui. L'ange avait préféré sauver l'humanité plutôt que de le rejoindre dans les étoiles, et Crowley avait maintenant la raison sous les yeux. Délivré du paradis, Aziraphale s'était enfin permis d'être un peu égoïste. D'aimer pour lui même. En parlant de prendre sa retraite, l'ange avait certainement voulu faire comprendre à Crowley son désir de perdre son immortalité. Aziraphale voulait simplement vieillir aux côtés de l'homme dont il était amoureux.

Le démon ne pouvait que se plier aux dernières volonté de son ange. Cependant, rien ne l'obligeait à être témoin de son bonheur. Crowley refusait d'attendre leur dîner de sept heure pour entendre la confession d'Aziraphale. Il se sentait trop lâche pour subir une telle épreuve. Au lieu de cela, il pénétra dans la librairie et laissa une note sur le bureau de l'ange.

_Je viens d'obtenir une promotion. Lucifer me veut à ses côtés jusqu'au prochain Armageddon. J'aurais aimé te dire adieu en personne, mais tu n'étais pas à la librairie. J’espère que la vie à la campagne te plaira. Prend soin de toi mon ange._

_Ton ami,_

_Anthony J.Crowley_

Enfin, il sorti de la librairie, monta dans sa voiture et fila à toute allure le plus loin possible de Londres. Dans son sillage, il laissa une traînée de pétales s'envoler vers les étoiles.

********

_Raphaël détestait descendre au paradis. Cette fois là n'avait pas fait exception à la règle. Ses visites étaient toujours ponctuées des remarques désobligeantes de ses frères et sœurs. D'après eux, son travail n'était pas digne d’intérêt. Cependant, Raphaël avait cette fois-ci une très bonne motivation pour supporter le sarcasmes des autres Archanges._

_Il avait donné rendez-vous à son frère Gabriel pour prendre des nouvelles de son nouvel assistant._

_Le messager de Dieu l’accueillit avec une froideurs pesante dans son bureau, une grimace ennuyé sur le visage._

_« Raphaël. » L’apostropha-il avec aigreur, comme si son nom lui était désagréable à prononcer. « Que puis-je faire pour mériter la visite du StarMaker en personne ? »_

_Raphaël pouvait sentir toute l'ironie dégoulinante de son frère dans ses paroles, mais trop de choses était en jeu pour qu'il relève l'affront._

_« Dieu m'a récemment accordé l'assistance d'un ange. » Expliqua-t-il posément. « Je suis descendu pour pouvoir le rencontrer. »_

_« Oui en effet ». Grinça le messager, l'air aigri que Raphaël aborde le sujet. « Dieu à spécialement créer un ange pour t'assister. Son nom est Aziraphale. »_

_« Aziraphale... » Ne pu s'empêcher de répéter le StarMaker avec ravissement._

_Il sentit une forte chaleur se répandre dans sa poitrine à l'idée que Dieu avait créé un ange dont le nom faisait référence à sa propre personne. C'était assez inattendu, mais en même temps très exaltant._

_« De Raphaël.. » Traduisit Gabriel avec moue dégoûtée. « Il y a tant d’orgueil en toi mon frère. Lucifer a décidément une très mauvaise influence sur toi... »_

_« Que veux-tu dire ? » S'inquiéta le cadet qui ne comprenait rien à la colère de son frère._

_« Dieu nous a ordonné de lui créé une armée ». Lui exposa finalement Gabriel d'une voix dangereusement calme. « Cela fait des jours que nous travaillons d'arrache pied pour satisfaire Mère, et toi tu oses faire un caprice. Dieu n'a pas une minute à elle, mais un de ses fils se donne le droit d'exiger de son temps, et lui demande de créer un assistant ! »_

_« Mais Gabriel... » Supplia le StarMaker, affligé que son frère lui donne si peu de crédit. « Je ne peux pas travailler éternellement seul. Créer des étoiles est loin d'être une tâche facile ! De plus, Mère a eu la bonté d’accéder à ma requête, je ne vois donc pas où est le problème... »_

_« Le problème... » S'impatienta le messager « C'est que nous ne gaspillerons pas les services d'un ange pour une tâche aussi superflue que la création des étoiles. Aziraphale possède les capacités physique requises pour devenir soldat. Il a déjà été transféré dans mon département pour suivre un entraînement intensif. »_

_« Tu n'as pas droit! » S'épouvanta Raphaël, palissant à l'idée contre nature qu'un ange destiné aux étoiles soit reconvertie en guerrier. « Il n'a pas été créé pour combattre ! A quoi rime cette armée d'ailleurs ? De quoi va-t-elle nous protéger ? Aucune menace ne plane sur le royaume de Dieu à ce que je sache ! »_

_« Remettrais-tu ma parole en doute, et celle de Mère par extension? » S'écria son aîné en projetant aura menaçante autour de lui. « Je ne te savais pas si insolent petit frère ! »_

_« Gabriel, je t'assure que je ne voulais pas te manquer de respect mais... »_

_« Mais rien ! » Le coupa Gabriel avec fureur. « Aziraphale ne perdra pas son temps à barbouiller le ciel de nénuphars ou de je ne sais quoi ! »_

_« Nébuleuses... » Rectifia Raphaël, ne pouvant retenir sa langue._

_« Peu importe ! Beugla le messager en balayant sa remarque d'un revers de la main. « J'ai bien mieux à faire que d'écouter tes jérémiade d'enfant gâter ! J'ai une Terre à faire tourner ! Et ce n'est apparemment pas toi ou Lucifer qui m'aiderez dans cette tâche ! Cesses donc de m'importuner avec cette histoire d'assistant ! Retourne dans ton vide intersidérale et ne reviens me voir que lorsque tu auras appris à te rendre utile pour la communauté ! »_

_Raphaël ne se fit pas prier deux fois. En un battement d'ailes, il s'était enfuis loin de son aîné, effrayé par sa colère tapageuse._

_Cependant, à l'instant même ou il s'était précipité hors du bureau, le guérisseur en lui ressentit la peur de son frère. Raphaël comprit alors que la haine de Gabriel n'était qu'un masque pour cacher la profonde détresse dans laquelle il se trouvait. Le messager céleste souffrait de toutes les responsabilités que leur mère faisait peser sur son dos._

_Raphaël fut pris de pitié pour son aîné. Il savait cependant que jamais Gabriel ne lui pardonnerait si il lui proposait ses service de guérisseur. Gabriel nierait toute faiblesse. Le combat était perdu d'avance..._

_Se sentant inutile, désabusé, Raphaël alla se réfugier parmi ses créations. Il en avait la conviction désormais, les étoiles seraient à jamais ses seules compagnes dans le froid abyssal de l'espace..._


	3. La rencontre

**~ O ~**

Le cerveau a 14 milliards de neurones qui fusent à la vitesse de 700km/h. C'était à peu près la vitesse de croisière qui était affiché au compteur de la Bentley. Qu'est-ce que la vitesse sinon une course destinée à se dépasser ? Le démon sèmerait bientôt le chagrin, la douleur et le désespoir. Dans sa course insensée, il ne parvenait plus à faire cesser la voltige de ses pensées.

La M20 était la route idéale pour filer droit. Aucun obstacle, aucun virage. Idéal pour une lancée mémorable. Crowley espérait retrouver ses chères étoiles. Foncer vers cette voie lactée et ne faire de nouveau plus qu'un avec la voûte céleste. Son pied pressa l'accélérateur. Puisque dans l'océan des âges, jamais il n'avait pu jeter l'ancre un seul jour, dans cette nuit dense, il se laisserait emporter sans possibilité de retour.

Les ondes sonores produites par son poste de radio se dispersaient dans l'air, incapables d'avoir une emprise sur la réalité.

Il était temps de se libérer de l'emprise de la terre pour enfin danser dans le ciel. Rejoindre les cascades chaotiques de nuages tranchés de lumière lunaire. Ce serait alors à son tour de pourchasser le vent hurlant. Haut, plus haut, au long d'un délire de bleu brûlant. Ses ailes n’avait pas de plumes et sa tôle était en zinc.

Crowley était sur le point d’encore accélérer l'allure lorsqu'une étoile fila au dessus de sa tête. L'objet céleste toucha si violemment le sol qu'il provoqua une onde de choc se répercutant sur des kilomètres à la ronde. Dans un crissement de pneus abominable, le démon tenta de reprendre le contrôle sur sa voiture. C'était un miracle qu'il atterrisse en un sol morceau dans un ravin. Crowley pesta contre le destin. Ses morbides projets venaient d'être irrémédiablement reportés. Le moteur de la Bentley fumait abondement. Sa frustration ne fit que s’accroître lorsqu'il s’aperçut qu'il manquait une roue à la Bentley.

« Ce n'est décidément pas notre soirée... » Soupira Crowley en caressant du bout des doigts le capot de la voiture.

Sa compagne lui répondit par un clignotement de phares agacée. Elle avait certainement compris la manœuvre de Crowley et n'approuvait définitivement pas ses pensées suicidaires.

« Oh je t'en prie ne me sermonne pas ». Répondit Crowley d'une voix douce. « Le ciel ne veut pas de nous de toute façon. »

Il accompagna sa remarque d'un regard emplis de reproche en direction des cieux. Il fut surpris toutefois à la vue de la traînée de fumée blanchâtre qui fendait le noir de la nuit. Crowley se rappela soudain de l'étrange étoile filante qui avait déferlée de nulle part. Jetant un regard circulaire sur les environs, il aperçu bientôt un brasier dans la campagne déserte. Peut-être s'agissait-il d'un débris de satellite ?

La curiosité maladive de Crowley prit très vite le dessus sur sa raison. Il se dirigea d'un pas déterminé à travers champ vers le point de chute de l'objet. Crowley s'embourba plusieurs fois dans la terre meuble et marmonna des jurons pendant toute la traversée.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin sur le lieu du crime, il fut surprit de constater que l'impacte de l'objet avait créé un immense cratère dans le sol. De plus en plus intrigué par l'étrange phénomène, il s'avança avec prudence dans les braises ardentes. Là au milieu de la terre carbonisée, gisait un corps maigre et pale. Le souffle du démon se coinça dans sa gorge.

S'agissait-il d'un ange déchu ? 

Crowley se précipita sur le blessé sans plus se poser de question. Il savait à quel point la chute pouvait être douloureuse, surtout si l'ange avait été déposséder de ses ailes. Retournant précautionneusement le corps mutilé, il découvrit le visage émacié d'un homme proche de la trentaine. Des mèches couleur ébènes tombaient en cascade sur les joues anguleuses de l'inconnu. Crowley se détendit à la vue de la brume s’échappant des lèvres de l'homme. Outre son abominable maigreurs, la créature ne semblait pas avoir de séquelles liées à sa chute. Allant d'étonnement en étonnement, il constata que l'homme était vêtu d'une étrange armure aux teintes dorés et émeraudes. Ce tissus n'était pas d'origine terrestre.

« Il ne vient pas de ce monde ! » Réalisa Crowley prit, d'un soudain vertige.

Crowley tendit la main dans l’éther afin de comprendre d'où venait la puissance brute de cet homme. Il retira alors de l'inter-monde un cristal bleu qu'il reconnu aussitôt. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur l'objet et les larmes lui montèrent au yeux. Il berça la précieuse gemme contre sa poitrine, le corps prit de tremblements.

Que faisait sa plus belle création dans les poches inter-dimensionnelle de cette créature ?

Prit d'une colère sourde, Crowley sonda l'aura de l'homme. Ce qu'il découvrit lors de son analyse lui donna un haut le cœur. Pour une obscure raison, la puissance du cristal avait été transmise à cet individu. Aucun être vivant n'aurait pu normalement survivre à un tel transfert d’énergie.

Crowley savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tergiverser, il devait conduire la créature en lieux sur et soigner ses blessures. Les réponses à ses questions viendraient plus tard.

L'homme devait faire deux têtes de plus que lui, néanmoins, le démon n’eut aucun mal à le soulever et le porter jusqu'à sa Bentley. Réparant d'un claquement de doigt sa voiture, il plaça l’extra-terrestre inconscient sur la banquette arrière.

Jamais il ne dépassa autant les limitations de vitesses pour rentrer chez lui.

La demi-heure qui suivi son arrivé dans son appartement fut consacré à laver le corps de l'homme et à l'installer confortablement sous de nombreuses couvertures. Il utilisa ensuite la gemme comme médiateur pour redonner des forces à l'homme. Il semblait que le cristal et la créature ne formait qu'une seule et même entité. A son contacte, la peau de l'homme prit une teinte bleuté. Était-ce donc le véritable aspect de la créature ? Crowley se demanda ce qui avait bien pu pousser l'alien à dissimuler son apparence sous une enveloppe humaine.

Il trouva finalement un début de réponse sur les vêtements de son hôte, oublié jusqu'alors dans un coin de l'appartement. Il reconnu la rune « Ansuz » sur le poitrail de l'armure. Crowley n'était pas un expert en mythologie nordique, mais il avait suffisamment vécu de temps en Norvège pour savoir que ce symbole était lié au dieu Loki.

Loki. Ce pouvait-il qu'il ai ramené chez lui le Dieu de la Malice en personne ? 

L'idée amusa Crowley. Sa bonne humeur fut cependant soufflée lorsqu'il fut projeter au sol par une force surhumaine. Loki était à présent sur lui, les mains resserré comme des serres sur sa gorge. Des yeux d'un rouge sang l'observait avec une folie meurtrière.

Crowley n'eut d'autre choix que de se transformer en serpent pour échapper à son assaillant. Prenant Loki par surprise, il s'enroula autour du corps du dieu afin de l'immobiliser. L'homme lutta avec hargne pour se défaire de son emprise, mais Crowley tint bon. Par chance, le dieu n'avait pas encore reprit toutes ses forces et il s'épuisa très vite à tenter de s’échapper. Après de longues minutes qui parurent une éternité au démon, le corps de l'homme fini par tomber évanouis entre ses anneaux.

Avec prudence, Crowley relâcha la pression de ses muscles pour reprendre sa forme humaine. Il vérifia un instant que son hôte n'eut pas été blessé pendant l'affrontement, mais ce dernier semblait juste harassé de fatigue. Des ombres noirs cernaient ses yeux et le teint de son visage était d'un bleu pale. Crowley replaça délicatement le Dieu dans le lit, priant Satan pour qu'il ne se réveille pas dans la manœuvre.

Lorsqu'il fut certain que l'homme ne reprendrait pas conscience de si tôt, le démon se permis de relâcher le souffle qu'il retenait jusqu'alors. Cette nuit promettait d'être longue...

**~ OO ~**

Crowley resta toute la nuit au chevet du dieu. Cette veillée lui donna tout le loisir d'observer attentivement la créature. Les marques sur sa peau bleu étaient absolument fascinantes. Elles se composaient d'arabesques qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à des tatouages tribaux. Le démon avait cependant repéré quelques runes sur le corps de l'homme qui attestaient que ces marques n'étaient pas naturelles. L'état de cicatrisation prouvait que Loki avait été marqué alors qu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson.

Ces empreintes étaient-elles dû à une sorte rite de passage ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Crowley n'avait jamais supporté qu'on blesse les enfants. Il caressa délicatement la marque sur le front de l'étranger, ce dernier répondant par un faible gémissement.

Le soleil commençait à se lever et le démon décida de préparer quelque chose à manger avant que son hôte ne se réveille. Crowley ne connaissait pas le régime alimentaire d'un dieu nordique, mais la maigreurs maladive de la créature l'obligea à se montrer créatif. Certes, il avait eu six mille ans pour apprendre l'art culinaire, mais il s'était découvert une fâcheuse tendance à incendier tout ce qu'il cuisinait. Mieux valait donc aller au plus simple : il fit des crêpes.

Alors qu'il faisait cuire la pâte dans une poêle, il entendit comme une fissure en provenance de la chambre. Crowley abandonna son poste pour accourir aussi vite que possible vers la source du vacarme.

« Ô doux Jésus ! » S'exclama-t-il en voyant le miroir de sa chambre brisé.

La créature était recroquevillée parmi les morceaux de verre, les mains ensanglantées.

Se précipitant vers le blessé, il stoppa nette son avancé lorsqu'il rencontra le regard terrifié de l'homme.

Les yeux exorbités, le visage livide, les cheveux hérissés sur la tête, la créature ressemblait plus à une bête qu'à un dieu en cet instant.

Levant ses mains pour montrer qu'il n'était pas armé, Crowley s'accroupit à hauteur de l'homme pour paraître moins intimidant.

« N'ayez pas peur. Je ne vous veux aucun mal ». Déclara-t-il d'une voix douce.

Pour unique réponse, le dieu brandit devant lui un morceau de miroir tranchant.

« Je suis parfaitement d'accord. » Répondit Crowley sur le ton de la conversation. « Ce miroir était de très mauvais goût. Moi non plus je n'aime pas voir mon reflet de bon matin... ».

Prudemment, l'homme baissa son arme improvisé pour mieux toiser le démon d'un œil critique.

Trouvant cette réaction encourageante, Crowley s'approcha lentement du dieu.

« Vous êtes blessé. » Expliqua-t-il en désignant les mains ensanglantées de l'homme. « Laissez-moi vous soigner.».

L'attention de Loki se retourna vers la dite blessure, et son visage se tordit à nouveau de douleur. Le cri qui s’échappa de sa gorge était horrifié. Crowley comprit alors. La créature n'était pas habitué à se voir ainsi.

« C’est la couleur de votre peau qui vous pose problème ? » Demanda le démon. « Je peux vous aider à retrouver une enveloppe humaine si vous le désirez ? ».

Une lueurs d’espoirs trahit les yeux vermeilles de la créature. Crowley avait visé juste. Le dieu semblait terrorisé par sa propre apparence. Il demeurait cependant méfiant à l’égard du démon. Qui ne le serait pas en voyant ses rétines reptiliennes ?

Crowley tendit une main secourable vers le blessé, mais son bras s'immobilisa en l'air, attendant que l'homme vienne à sa rencontre. Il ne voulait surtout pas le brusquer.

L'homme sembla réfléchir un moment pour déterminer si le démon était digne de confiance. Finalement, il acheva de combler la distance qui les séparait en tendant une main tremblante vers Crowley.

Quand leurs doigts se rencontrèrent, le démon sentit l'énergie du dieu et la sienne s'entrechoquer et se mêler l'une à l'autre. La chaire du dieu frémit et le cœur du démon fit de même. C'était étrange pour Crowley de sentir sa propre âme se mouvoir à travers un autre être vivant. Loki semblait tout aussi choqué que lui en réalisant qu'ils étaient tout deux fait de la même énergie. Chaque créature de la création était unique, mais Loki et Crowley semblaient faire exception à la règle. Peut-être que les marques sur le visage du dieu étaient un début d'indice quant à savoir comment le pouvoir de sa pierre avait été transféré en lui.

La respiration du dieu se fit nettement moins saccadée. Petit à petit, le démon sentit les muscles de l'homme se détendre grâce à la vibration de leur énergie commune.

Soulagé de son mal, Loki s'écroula tel une poupée de chiffon dans ses bras. Crowley pouvait sentir l'humidité des larmes sur son épaule. L'homme paraissait trop épuisé pour pouvoir contrôler ses émotions.

Depuis sa chute, Crowley avait perdu son don d'empathie. Pourtant, il pouvait sentir la souffrance psychique du dieu comme si c'était la sienne.

Le démon s'était depuis longtemps juré de ne plus jamais utiliser sa voix angélique, mais les pleurs de Loki ressemblaient trop à ceux d'un enfant brisé. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il commença à chanter une vieille berceuse danoise.

_Det var två ädla konungabarn_

_Som lova varandra sin tro_

_Och den som då skulle svika_

_Skulle leva i stor oro_

Petit à petit, les pleurs du dieu se tarirent pour mieux écouter la voix de l’ancien guérisseur céleste.

_Det var en gammal trollekäring_

_Som hörde på deras tal_

_Den kärlek vill jag åtskilja_

Lorsqu'il termina sa mélodie, le cœur du démon chavira à la vue qui s’offrait à lui. Les yeux de Loki étaient à présent d'un beau verts malachite. Ils le regardaient intensément dans une lueurs encore mouillée de larmes.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda finalement le dieu dans un anglais impeccable.

**~ OOO ~**

C'est alors que l'alarme incendie retentit. Une horrible odeur de brûlé se propagea dans tout l'appartement et une seconde plus tard, Crowley et Loki se virent prendre une douche froide

« Et merde ! » Jura Crowley en se relevant brusquement.

Le dieu à ses pied s'était recroquevillé sur lui même, ne comprenant rien à cette soudaine agression sonore et sensorielle.

« Non, non ne vous inquiétez pas. » Tenta de le rassurer le démon en pataugeant vers la sortie. « Il s'agit juste d'une alarme incendie. J'en ai pour deux minutes. »

D'un claquement de doigt, la sonnerie se tue et l'eau cessa de s'écouler du plafond. Crowley jeta un coup d’œil ennuyé vers la poêle contenant une crêpe carbonisée baignant dans une eau noirâtre.

Très bien. Les crêpes ne faisait donc pas exception à la règle. Sa condition de cuisinier maudis s'étendait à la totalité des aliments. Le démon se promit intérieurement de ne plus jamais faire cuire quoi que se soit. Le plus rapidement possible, il nettoya le carnage.

A son retour dans la chambre, un dieu au visage mécontent l'attendait au milieu d'une flaque d'eau. Crowley ne pu s’empêcher de sourire à la vue. Le dieu ressemblait à un chat qui se serait fait surprendre par la pluie.

« Venez maintenant, nous devons vous sécher et vous habiller ». L'invita Crowley en aidant l'homme à se relever.

Prenant conscience de sa nudité, les joues du dieu prirent soudain feu. Ne tardant pas à voir son malaise, Crowley fit apparaître une serviette qu'il referma sur l'homme.

« Suis-je...Suis-je mort ? » » Demanda Loki d'une voix mal-assurée, ses doigts tremblant sur l'épais coton ouaté de sa serviette.

Crowley se sentait désolé pour l'homme. Loki avait-il cru mourir en tombant sur terre ? Le démon fit de son mieux pour le rassurer.

« Non, vous êtes en vie. Je vous ai ramené chez moi avant qu'un humain ne vous trouve. »

« Humain ? Je suis sur Midgard ? Demanda l'homme avec un regard craintif.

« Midgard », se répéta intérieurement Crowley. Personne n'utilisait plus ce nom pour désigner la Terre depuis au moins mille ans.

« Plus précisément dans cette bonne vieille Angleterre ! God Save the Queen ! Répondit Crowley en ponctuant sa déclaration d'un signe des cornes.

Pour toute réponse, Loki l'observa comme si il faisait face à un fou.

Crowley savait que c'était une fâcheuse manie chez lui, mais il avait tendance à déblatérer une foule d’absurdités lorsqu'il se sentait nerveux.

« Vous êtes en quelque sorte tombé du ciel ». S'entendit-il expliquer pour remplir le silence gênant qui s'était installé dans la chambre. « Par chance, vous avez atterrit au beau milieu d'une zone inhabité en pleine nuit. Rien à voir avec la virtuosité d'un crop circle cependant. Vous ne ferez donc pas la une des infos. Les humains vont devoir attendre encore un peu avant de voir leur vaches se faire kidnapper par des petits hommes ver...

« êtes-vous un sorcier ? » Le coupa soudainement Loki.

Le dieu n'avait pas l'air d’avoir porté la moindre attention au discours incohérent de Crowley.

« Pas exactement. » Éluda le démon avec un sourire contrit.

« Mais je vous ai pourtant vu utiliser la magie. » S'étonna Loki en fronçant les sourcils. « Rien qu'à l'instant, vous avez fait apparaître cette serviette de nul part ! ».

« Ce n'était pas vraiment de la magie. » Rit nerveusement Crowley en évitant le regard investigateur du dieu sur lui. « J’appellerais plutôt ça un petit miracle démoniaque... ».

« Vous êtes un serviteur de Surt ! » S'écria le dieu en s'éloignant précipitamment du démon.

Le cœur de Crowley se serra un instant en voyant la peur revenir au galop dans les yeux de l'homme. Cependant, il savait que ses craintes étaient tout à fait légitimes. Qui n'aurait pas peur d'un suppôt de Satan ?

« Surt ? Vous voulez parler de Lucifer ? Je vous rassure, nos relations ne sont plus très cordiales. Vous n'avez donc par à craindre que je vous jette dans les flammes de l'enfer ou quoi que se soit d'autre. »

« Je ne savais pas que les déchus pouvaient renier leur maître... » Répliqua Loki d'un ton méfiant.

« Ce n'est techniquement pas le cas. » Avoua Crowley, nerveux de devoir expliquer sa situation à l'homme. « Disons que j'ai trouvé un moyen de ne plus répondre aux exigences de mes supérieurs. La Terre est un lieu idéale pour se faire oublier. »

Loki parut réfléchir un moment aux paroles du démon. Le silence se fit si pesant que Crowley craignit que le dieu ne fut pris d'une autre crise de panique.

« Vous allez bien ? » S'inquiéta-t-il en s'approchant avec prudence de l'homme.

« Je...Je crois que j'ai aussi besoin de me faire oublier un moment... » Répondit finalement Loki, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

« Vous tentez de fuir quelqu'un ou quelque chose ? » Ne put s'empêcher de demander Crowley.

« L'univers. » Répondit le dieu dans un souffle.

Crowley ne savait pas quoi répondre à cet aveu. Il avait entendu nombres de légendes sur les frasques de Loki, mais rien qui expliquerait qu'il devienne un fugitif.

« Puis-je savoir ce qu'on vous reproche ? » Finit-il par demander.

« D'être un monstre... »

Cette confession avait à peine été murmuré.

Crowley avait cependant déjà comprit que le dieu n'avait pas supporté de voir son propre reflet dans le miroir. Pensait-il que l'univers entier le voyait avec la même haine que celle qu'il éprouvait pour lui-même ? Dans ce cas, l'état mentale du dieu était plus préoccupant que prévu.

« Des conneries. » Claqua-t-il, faisant sursauté le Loki par son éclat. « Être le dieu de la malice ne fait pas de vous un monstre. Votre fonction ne définit pas ce que vous êtes, je suis bien placé pour le savoir... »

« Comment savez-vous qui je suis ? » Siffla le dieu, la méfiance et la peur tordant une nouvelle fois ses traits.

« J'ai reconnu la rune associé au dieu Loki sur votre armure. » Expliqua calmement Crowley. « Puis-je supposer qu'il s'agit de votre nom ? »

Le dieu acquiesça silencieusement, mais n'ajouta rien pour justifier sa précédente révélation. Crowley comprit qu'il devrait faire preuve de patience si il voulait découvrir la vérité. En attendant d'en savoir plus, il se promis d'aider l'homm. Il ne se voyait vraiment pas sauver une nouvelle fois la Terre d'un autre maniaque mentale. Loki devait à tout prix être pris en charge avant que la Terre ne devienne le théâtre de sa folie.

« J'ai un marché à vous proposer. » Déclara le démon d'une voix résolue « Je vous aide à passer inaperçu, et pendant ce laps de temps, vous évitez de déclencher la fin du monde. J'ai arrêté Armageddon hier, ce n'est par pour me farcir Ragnarök demain. »

Le dieu lui lança un regard circonspect, mais après ce qui parut une éternité, il fini par secouer la main que Crowley lui tendait. Un seau mêlant runes nordiques et démoniaques apparut autour d'eux pour seller leur accord. Le démon se sentit soulagé que Loki accepte ses conditions sans discuter.

« Parfait ! » Se réjouit Crowley, heureux de pouvoir passer à la seconde partie de son plan. « A présent, tournez vous que je puisse m’occuper de vos cheveux ! »

« Mes...Mes cheveux ? » Répéta le dieu d'un air interdit.

***

_Frustré, se sentant délaissé, Raphaël arpentait l'univers à la recherche et roches et d'ingrédients célestes rares. Le StarMaker avait une fâcheuse tendance à s'enfermer dans le travail lorsqu'il se sentait submergé par ses émotions._

_Il aira pendant quelque temps dans l'espace avant qu'une étrange vibration n'attire son attention. Intrigué, Raphaël remua les cieux à la recherche de cette curieuse énergie qui avait mis tout ses sens en alertes. Il fini par découvrir parmi les décombres d'un astéroïde un étrange cristal aux éclats bleutés._

_Poussant une exclamation surprise, il examina plus en détail son nouveau trésor. Raphaël avait été façonné par Dieu avec un matériau semblable.Une malachite plus précisément. La roche entre ses mains semblait composé d’une grande quantité d’eau. Si ce minéral ne s'était pas encore liquéfié, c'était grâce à la glace présente sur l’astéroïde qui l'avait maintenu au froid. Raphaël supposa que si Dieu ne s'en était pas servie pour créer un ange, c'était sûrement à cause de sa fragilité. Pourtant, ce cristal d'eau était d'une beauté sans nom..._

_« Sans nom » Se répéta intérieurement Raphaël._

_Il se décida de baptiser ce nouveau minéral « Antarcticite ». L'archange était persuadé que toute chose en ce monde méritait un nom, même si elle n'avait pas encore d'utilité dans le grand plan cosmique._

_« On a beau briller comme un diamant, aux yeux de certains nous n'aurons jamais d'éclats. ». Murmura Raphaël en observant le cristal avec tristesse._

_Il se passa alors une chose étonnante. La pierre scintilla pendant un millième de seconde, comme pour répondre au paroles de Raphaël._ _Le StarMaker avait du mal à en croire ses yeux. Il avait déjà vu Dieu interagir avec la matière, cependant, il ignorait en être lui même capable._

_Il était certainement dans un tel besoin affectif qu'il était parvenu à communiquer ses émotions à la pierre. C'était à la fois triste et merveilleux._

_Les idées se bousculaient dans l'esprit de l'Archange. Certes, il ne possédait pas le talent de créer des êtres vivants, encore moins des anges. Mais peut-être avait-il assez de pouvoir pour en communiquer un peu à ce cristal ?_

_Raphaël savait que c'était de la pure folie. Personne à part dieu ne déchirait son âme pour donner vie à la matière. Cependant, la tentation était trop grande. Il concentra son aura dans les paumes de ses mains. C'était comme tailler de la roche à la seule force de l'esprit. Le minéral sembla d'abord résister à l'énergie qui voulait pénétrer ses pores. Raphaël trouva malgré tout des brèches dans la matière. Il défia les lois de la physique pour insuffler un peu de sa vie à la pierre._

_L'opération le vida tant de ses forces que l'ange se trouva obligé d’atterrir en catastrophe sur un astéroïde. Tremblant de fatigue, il serrait contre sa poitrine la pierre qui possédait à présent un fragment de son âme. Curieux de voir si l'expérience avait réussi, il s'émerveilla à la vue d'une petite gemme bleuté dans le creux de ses mains. La pierre était à présent ornée de motif complexes et scintillait d'une vie propre._

_« Je peux savoir ce que tu essayes de faire ? » L'interpella Lucifer d'une voix autoritaire._

_Des mains inquiètes le palpèrent soudain pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas blessé._

_« Je vais bien Lucie » Tenta de le rassurer Raphaël, un peu prit de court par l'aura protectrice de son frère. « Juste une petite expérience... »_

_« Une petite expérience ! » Explosa son aîné en le secouant brusquement par les épaules. « J'ai sentit ton âme se briser Raphaël ! J'ai cru...J'ai cru... »_

_Le StarMaker ressentit par vague l'angoisse de son frère. Prenant conscience que Lucifer avait eut peur de le perdre, Raphaël entoura son aîné de ses bras pour le rassurer._

_« Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété Lucie. Je vais bien. »_

_Lucifer lui rendit son étreinte. Le guérisseur sentit bientôt son frère se décontracter. Leur regard se croisèrent alors et Raphaël lui lance un sourire faquin en dévoilant la gemme dans sa main._

_Lucifer n'avait cependant pas l'air impressionné._

_« Tu as faillit détruire ta divinité pour un simple morceau de cailloux... » Se désespéra-t -il en lui lançant un regard incrédule._

_« Ce cristal avait un énorme potentiel. Je pouvais le sentir vibrer d'énergie. Il était de mon devoir de l'aider à croître. » Tenta de se justifier Raphaël._

_« Ne vas pas me dire que ton empathie s'étend jusqu'au minéraux ! » S'exaspéra son aîné._

_« Chaque astre possède une conscience, aussi primaire soit-elle. »_

_« C'était de l'inconscience pure ! Tu viens de partager ton âme avec un morceau de roche ! Mais qu'est ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête ! »_

_Raphaël était sur le point de se justifier, mais il prit soudainement conscience que Lucifer avait raison. Il avait faillit s’autodétruire. Son frère n'aurait alors retrouvé de lui que de la poussière d'ange...Des larmes d'or commencèrent à glisser de ses yeux._

_« Mon frère, pourquoi ces larmes ? » S'inquiéta Lucifer._

_« Il me l'a enlevé... » Murmura Raphaël d'une voix à peine audible._

_« De qui parles-tu ? »_

_« L'...L'ange que Mère avait promis de m'envoyer pour façonner l'univers.. » Sanglota le StarMaker , prit d'irrépressibles tremblements. « Gabriel l'a rapatrié dans son département. Il a dit que c'était un gâchis d'envoyer des anges créer des étoiles, qu'un seul suffisait. »_

_« Je suis tellement désolé Raphaël. » Se désola Lucifer en le serrant fort contre lui. « Je sais à quel point tu te réjouissais d'avoir un peu de compagnie. Mais je suis là mon frère. Je serais toujours là pour te soutenir. »_

_« Merci Lucifer. Je suis désolé...Je crois que la solitude commence à me rendre un peu fou... »_

_Lucifer eut l'air de réfléchir intensément avant de prendre par la main son cadet._

_« Prend ta pierre avec toi et suis moi. J'ai peut-être quelques chose qui pourrait te remonter le moral. »_

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ! J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira.  
> N'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos impressions, j'écris la nuit après le travail, du coup il se peut qu'il y ai deux trois fautes ici et là.  
> Pleins de baisers sur vos joues dodues !


End file.
